Har'Drow
}} Har'Drow is a glorious land, full of wonderful and deadly people. Har'Drow's people are tough, and sturdy, mainly because of the annual "Eternal Hunt", which is a mass extinction event. The Eternal Hunt occurs every one-hundred years and has never been stopped. The only time The Eternal Hunt has even been close to halted, was in the time of the Draks who have been exterminated to a single Drak, known as Nirakin The Golden. The Eternal Hunts are Nature's way of preventing the many races of Har'Drow from becoming too powerful or from consuming all the resources. The Eternal Hunts begin every one-hundred years and only end until every single inteillgent race has no way of reproducing back to their full size. Eternal Hunts usually allow the current races of today's time to progress technology wise faster because of the numerous ruins that dot the land. History of Har'Drow ... People of Har'Drow The Rivvilians The Rivvilians are a race of bipedal mammals that are the dominant species on Har'Drow. They are also the most technologically advanced and are extreamly religous. They follow a strict ruler, who goes by the title of The Lord Emperor, who controls the entirity of the Rivvilian race. They are also connected with the Realm of Magos, enabling them to be one of the few races that has access to "Magic". The Rivvilians conqured most of Har'Drow during The Greatest Crusade that spanned the entire continent. They were only pushed back by the Dreadful Cluth and their Dark Gods. The Cluth The Cluth is a reptilian empire that worships The Qos Sengeren as Dark Gods of Murder, War, and Violence. The Cluth are the most populus, inteillgent, race on Har'Drow and it is the only thing that enabled them to survive The Greatest Crusade. The Cluth worship the Qos Sengeren, which consist of Ssalivak The Lord of Murder, Vaz Goddess of War, and Skraa King of Violence. The Eternal Hunt The Eternal Hunt, or Great Hunt, is a naturally occuring event on Har'Drow. The Eternal Hunts are Nature's way of preventing the many races of Har'Drow from becoming too powerful or from consuming all the resources. The Eternal Hunts begin every one-hundred years and only end until every single inteillgent race has no way of reproducing back to their full size. Eternal Hunts usually allow the current races of today's time to progress technology wise faster because of the numerous ruins that dot the land. The Eternal Hunts can be summed up as, all of Nautre's species with no free-will attacking the species that do have free will. Every Eternal Hunt is led by Five Avatars of The Great Hunt, and a single Leshi Kiliva Dawnsha, which is ancient Drak for Nature's Wraith. Avatars of The Great Hunt are beings powered by the Realm of Magos and are Treantien in nature. The Only way to stop the Eternal Hunt is by killing all five Avatars and the Leshi Kiliva Dawnsha. Sadly this task is neither easy in concept or physical action. For every Avatar Killed, their power goes into the rest of the Avatars, and the Leshi. They also have to be killed in order as they are only mortal when their previous Avatar is dead. Not only does the Eternal Hunt cause the animals to become death-seeking monsters, but even the plant life of Har'Drow seeks the death of every intelligent race, along with other Treantien Beings. The Great Hunter is a Treantien Beast that once that First Avatar is slain will rise. It will go across the entirety of Har'Drow just to reach the slayer of the First Avatar along with Beasts of The Eternal Hunt. The Legend of Great The Legend of Great is a myth that states three individuals will cross destinies once the Last Great Hunt occurs, with one of them known as The Heretic King trying to kill the other two, another who shall become The Huntsman who ends The Great Hunt, and the final one known as Magos who shall lead both on their destinies. Avatar of The Great Hunt 2.jpg|The First Avatar, known as The Bassalisk. Avatar of The Great Hunt 3.jpg|The Second Avatar, known as the Treant. Avatar of The Great Hunt 4.jpg|The Third Avatar, known as The Mintrak Avatar of The Great Hunt 5.jpg|The Fourth Avatar, known as The World Tree. Avatar of The Great Hunt.jpg|The Fifth and Final Avatar, known simply as The End Leshi Kiliva Dawnsha.jpg|The Leshi Kiliva Dawnsha, The Wraith of Nature. Hunterlings.jpg|The Plant Matter of Har'Drow becoming mobile Killers. The Great Hunter.jpg|The Great Hunter killing a Primal Rivvillian The Beast of Eternal Hunting.jpg|A Beast of The Eternal Hunt Famous People of Har'Drow Sir Rark of Fallsburrow Sir Rark of Fallsburrow is a famous Rivvilian, from Fallsburrow a land cursed with the Undead, whose primary source of gain is Monster-Slaying and Hunting. He has killed so many Beasts and Monsters that his murder-count is unknown. He is Har'Drows best Slayer, and many believe he will slay The Avatars of The Great Hunt by himself. He wields the Ancient Sword known as The Final Statement a weapon suppossedly blessed by the Qos Sengeren. The Final Statement suppossedly has the ability to cut through anything that has existed even Drak Scales. Nirakin The Golden Nirakin The Golden is the last remaining Drak in existence, and is considered the oldest being to have ever existed, not including the Qos Sengeren. Nirakin The Golden is said to be the being that will lead The Heretic King and The Huntsman on their destiny. Nirakin The Golden is known as the greatest of all Magos Weilders and is said to be able to breath a fire so hot it turns everything it touches Gold. The Lord Emperor The Lord Emperor is the Immortal Leader of the Rivvilian Empire and has existed almost as long as the Rivvilian Species. He is known hatefully as The King of Order and rules his people with a divine fist. The Lord Emperor is thought to be mutliple people or some type of Magos Leech that can survive forever off the Magos Realm. Category:Har'Drow Universe Category:Master of The Wild Hunt